The Institute of Gerontology at Wayne State University seeks funding to enhance its exceptional training programs by creating a formal postdoctoral training program in aging and urban health. The Institute of Gerontology training faculty consists of 13 scholars, who have more than $15 million in current grant funding in a variety of interdisciplinary research projects on health and health outcomes. Currently funded training programs for junior African-American faculty and for predoctoral students have resulted in impressive contributions to the field. With the assistance of this five-year grant, the Institute of Gerontology will train 10 postdoctoral trainees, each completing two years of training. This training will prepare a new cadre of researchers who will focus on the reduction and elimination of health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]